


Грубиян с Голубой горы

by Anonymous



Series: Города [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Проходя стажировку на Ямайке, Бэкхён встречает мужчину своей мечты. Который заодно оказывается жутким хамом, бездельником, и чуть ли не наркоманом. Да еще и вынуждает Бэка поспорить, что тот не сможет собрать тридцать килограмм кофе до конца стажировки. Берегись, Пак Чанёль, Бэкхён выиграет спор и задаст тебе жару.





	Грубиян с Голубой горы

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida.
> 
> Работа написана на #crushfest для EXO ◑ LOST PLANET (https://vk.com/exo_lostplanet) | WU YIFAN ◐ LUHAN ◐ Z.TAO ◐ LOST PLANET (https://vk.com/lufantao_lostplanet);  
> Краш: Чанёль, кривые ноги (колесом)  
> Песня: Rihanna - Rude boy 
> 
> Еще одно путешествие в другую страну, на этот раз Ямайка. Я просто следовала песне и клипу.

Жаркий соленый воздух проникает под успевшую стать мокрой футболку Бэкхёна, только что вышедшего из аэропорта. Уже темно, солнце садится рано. Вместо привычных деревьев покачиваются на ветру пальмы, вдали синеют горы, а вокруг снуют туда-сюда чернокожие люди. Или правильнее говорить африканцы, Бэк не уверен. Вместе с кучкой таких же дезориентированных корейцев он с радостью идет к фургончику, у которого стоит еще один черный с табличкой «Blue Mountain Corp». Загрузившись, они трогаются в хостел.

Бён Бэкхён прибыл на Ямайку в качестве стажера в корейском филиале японской компании по продаже кофе. Вместе с такими же стажерами Бён должен пройти все круги ада, а точнее создания кофе. Требования компании, что поделать. Ему повезло попасть в элитную группу, которую отправили аж в Кингстон к партнерам, на сбор эксклюзивного и безумно дорогого сорта кофе — Blue Mountain. Чем этот кофе отличается от остальных, Бэкхён понятия не имел, но надеялся, что им расскажут. 

Фургончик проезжает Кингстон насквозь и заворачивает в горы. Хостел находится на высоте, среди тропического леса. Машина останавливается у кованого забора с аркой над воротами. «Welcome To Reggae House», — написано на арке. Бэк, ведомый стадным инстинктом, выгружает чемодан и проходит на территорию. Он оказывается в небольшом дворике, окруженном несколькими одноэтажными домиками. От ворот ведет дорожка из плитки к стойке регистрации. Дорожку, садовый стол, маленькую сцену подсвечивают тускловатые фонари. У каждой двери висит свой фонарь. За садовым столом сидит самая разношерстная публика всех цветов кожи. Бэкхён слышал краем уха, что этот хостел выбирает компания, потому что персонал говорит на японском и корейском, помимо основного английского. Видимо, это привлекает гостей. Компания европеек выглядит перспективной, с ними можно было бы познакомиться, только языковой барьер… Но общаться всю стажировку с корейцами у Бэка желания нет. На родине наговорится.

Пока Бён рассматривает людей и обстановку и не торопится подходить к администратору для регистрации, у которого столпились новые постояльцы, из одного домика выходит молодой мужчина. Бэкхён тут же обращает на него внимание: он в одних мятых коротких шортах, в драных шлепках, а что самое главное — его кривые ноги стремятся к окружности, образуя самую правильную форму мужских ног. Бён даже наклоняет голову, стараясь отвернуться и не глазеть. А между тем в мозгу орет чертов гей-радар, что это мужчина его мечты, ни больше, ни меньше. 

Бэкхён все же поворачивает голову, краем глаза замечая кубики пресса, зелено-красно-желтую шапочку и маленькую гитару в руках. Жизнь несправедлива, почему мужчина с идеальными ногами, по мнению Бэка, нашелся в такой жопе мира, как Ямайка, а все его знакомые геи, как на подбор с прямыми ногами, да еще и балующиеся эпиляцией. Или это Бэкхён такой невезучий, что не может найти кривоногого корейца. Хотя один, кажется, нашелся, но ведь на Ямайке! Или это японец, китаец, таец… Да хоть филиппинец, главное — азиат.

Подходит очередь Бёна регистрироваться. Получив ключ от одноместного номера, он берет ручку чемодана, как слышит грубый бас:

— Классная жопка. 

Бэкхён оборачивается, встречаясь глазами с обладателем самых правильных ног. В них пляшут черти, а на губах играет ухмылка. Бэк оглядывается, пытаясь понять, к кому тот обращался. 

— Это я тебе, майка с оленем.

На Бэкхёне действительно футболка с оленем, точнее, Чоппером из Ван Пис, а окружающие одеты в гавайском стиле, так что ни о каких оленях речи не идет.

— Простите, что? — не находит что ответить Бэк. Классная жопка? И это говорит мужчина, которому Бён был готов отдать свою девственность?   
— Жопа у тебя классная говорю, — ухмыляется мужчина уже не его мечты.

Бэкхён фыркает, задирает голову и с гордым видом проходит мимо к своему номеру. Что этот хам себе позволяет. Хотя попа действительно классная, с этим не поспоришь. Но не с такой интонацией про это говорить. На пороге комнаты Бэк оглядывается, услышав низкий смех. Грубиян стоит в компании черных и чувствует себя среди них своим. В руке мелькает сигарета, гитара перекладывается на плечо. Одно хорошо — Бэкхёну нахамили на корейском. 

Переодев футболку, Бён сверяется с расписанием. До девяти вечера он свободен, а потом по плану общий ужин с коллегами и руководителями их стажировки, все в том же хостеле. Только сейчас понимая, как устал, Бэк задумчиво мнет подушку, манящую своей белизной. Перелет был долгим, почти двадцать часов в воздухе и еще четыре на пересадку. До ужина полтора часа, но выходить из номера, чтобы искать общий душ, желания нет, тем более, что таких, как он, немало. Чувство долга борется с хроническим разгильдяйством и проигрывает. Бэкхён снимает штаны и забирается в постель отсыпаться. 

Благополучно пропустив ужин, Бэк просыпается очень рано, еще солнце не видно. И непонятно, то ли по зову желудка, то ли из-за возмущения мочевого пузыря, или во всем виноваты комары, но Бэкхён выползает из номера, в поисках… всего. А часы показывают пять утра по местному времени. Почесывая укусы, которые, кажется, везде, Бён бродит по тихому двору. Он не один такой — его собратья по несчастью тоже уже на ногах, даже завтракают. Поздоровавшись с ними, Бэк спрашивает что где. Получив направление, он забегает в номер за полотенцем и зубной щеткой и занимает душ на целый час. В каждом домике пять номеров: один двухместный, два одноместных и два по шесть человек. И на всех в домике единственный душ и туалет. К счастью, в такое время Бэкхён никому не мешает. 

Светает. Во дворе начинают собираться люди на завтрак. Кто-то сразу идет к кухне и там остается, кто-то еще возвращается, занимая место во дворе. Бэк присоединяется к завтракающим в помещении. Полседьмого уже нужно быть готовым к стажировке. Проглотив сладкую кашу и нарезку фруктов, Бэкхён несется к себе, чтобы взять вещи и добежать до места встречи. Добрые товарищи подсказали куда идти, благо не один Бён не явился вечером. 

На выходе Бэкхён в кого-то врезается, зазевавшись на рыжую ирландку с дредами. 

— Ну йобана, — басит пострадавший.

Бён тут же передумывает извиняться — перед ним вчерашний хам. В утреннем свете тот смотрится очень даже привлекательно. Вдобавок к шикарным ногам прилагается очаровательная мордашка, резко контрастирующая с его голосом. Округлое лицо подчеркивается оттопыренными ушами, торчащими из-под шапки. В глазах все так же скачут черти, или это солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся из-за склона горы? На нем уже безрукавка, нисколько не скрывающая тело, и джинсовые шорты, явно когда-то бывшие нормальными штанами. Ниже неровной бахромы Бэкхён старается не смотреть, дабы не залипнуть на ногах.

— О, жопка, привет.  
— Не надо стоять на дороге, — огрызается Бэк, собираясь отойти подальше, чтобы не разрушать прекрасную иллюзию.

Мужчина ухмыляется, затягиваясь сигаретой. Бэкхён морщит нос и замечает табличку «не курить», прямо под которой стоит грубиян.

— Вообще-то тут запрещено курить, — елейным голосом говорит Бён, указывая на знак.  
— Ну правильно, — кивает мужчина. — Я и не курю.

Бэкхён теряет дар речи от такой наглости.

— А это тогда что?!  
— Не сигареты, а кое-что другое. Это кое-что очень даже можно. — Хам снова затягивается и выпускает облачко дыма в лицо Бёна.

Он кашляет, удивляясь странному запаху. Это не похоже на табак. 

— Ты траву что ли куришь? — догадывается Бэк. — Запрещено же! Даже законами запрещено.  
— Мою травку можно, — хохочет мужчина. — Хочешь попробовать?

Бэкхён закатывает глаза и сбегает. Нужно ему больно подвергать себя риску. После инцидента в нем прочно поселяется мысль, что про идеальные ноги стоит забыть и не связываться с этим странным типом. Одна беда — он говорит на корейском, а это значит, что контакты будут. И все-таки, он кореец или нет? 

Бэкхён прибегает к воротам почти без опоздания. Оказывается, что всех стажеров разделили, и они будут работать на разных местах. Бэка поставили собирать плоды вместе с еще одним парнем под руководством некоего Пак Чанёля. Так как Бён не был на собрании, то понятия не имеет, как выглядит куратор, что он должен делать и зачем. Нет, понятно, что компания требует от сотрудников знать о кофе все от и до, поэтому и посылает на плантации. Но почему его на сбор? 

У ворот стоит автобус Фольксваген. В него садятся не только корейцы-стажеры, но и другие постояльцы. Как Бэку объясняют, эти туристы приехали бесплатно трудиться за свои же деньги и нескольких пачек халявного кофе. Богатый туризм для тех, кому делать нечего. 

Бэкхён подходит к дверям автобуса, ожидая, пока зайдут его товарищи. Заметив краем глаза рядом какое-то движение, он поворачивается, но не успевает спасти себя от смачного шлепка по заднице.

— Здарова, персичек, — смеется хам, грубиян и с этого момента личное проклятие Бёна. — Ты же Бён Бэкхён, я прав? Это судьба, детка.  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь! — мгновенно вскипает Бэк.   
— А что, нельзя?

Бэкхён бьет ногой, как учили на хапкидо. Враг повержен и держится за бок. Бэк умеет бить, но это пока что был предупреждающий пинок. Он ныряет в автобус и пристраивается к стажерам. Те смотрят на него с опаской. В салоне показывается грубиян и целенаправленно идет в их сторону. Бить будет, догадывается Бён и готовится держать оборону.

— Все на месте? — спрашивает мужчина, когда добирается до них. — Отлично, тогда для тех, кто вчера с нами не был, представлюсь: Пак Чанёль, на эти десять дней я ваш начальник, мамка и собутыльник. Прошу любить и жаловать.

Представившись, он испытующе смотрит на Бэкхёна. У того сосет под ложечкой — это же надо так влипнуть, чтоб поругаться с человеком, от которого зависит, пройдет он стажировку или нет. Да кто вообще пустил укуренного придурка быть руководителем?

У Пака что-то спрашивают на английском, он отворачивается поговорить. Бэк сдавленно матерится про себя. Замечательная стажировка выходит. Подходят остальные кураторы, все черные, они будут следить за другими группами на других стадиях, но Пак Чанёль останется на плантации. Он садится боком, чтобы одновременно обозревать подопечных и трепаться с туристами. Расставив длинные ноги в проходе, Пак вытаскивает из-за спины укулеле и начинает задорно тренькать. Бэкхён пялится на лодыжки, напоминая себе всю дорогу о том, что этот парень хам и вообще начальство, к такому нельзя подкатывать. Вот бывают люди, которых видишь и просто хочешь их трахнуть. Ну или чтобы они трахнули тебя. Пак Чанёль как раз такой породы. Бэк не может удержать себя от фантазии, как будет стоять на коленях между длинных ног Чанёля, целовать каждый сантиметр…

— Эй, будешь так глазеть, у меня и встать может! — ржет Пак, возвращая Бёна в реальность.

Бэк поспешно отворачивается и смотрит в окно через соседа. Сквозь деревья почти ничего не слышно, но где-то там внизу расположен Кингстон и берег моря. 

— Сочувствую, — шепчет сосед.

Да, приставания куратора — хорошего мало. Еще хуже, когда сам на куратора пялишься. А то, что вы оба мужчины — вообще катастрофа. Судя по тому, как легко Пак это делает, он не против нетрадиционных отношений. Настучат на них обоих, и не видать Бёну работы. А Чанёль так вообще может быть сослан на эту Ямайку, чтобы не мозолил начальникам глаза голубыми предпочтениями.

Автобус поднимается по серпантину вверх. Лес редеет и становится ниже. Машина останавливается. Толпой валят туристы, Пак Чанёль тоже поднимается. Бэкхён выползает последним, желая как можно меньше показываться на глаза. Автобус уезжает, открывая вид на поднимающиеся в горы стройные ряды низких зеленых деревьев. Вот и кофе Blue Mountain. 

Чанёль подзывает Бэка и его напарника. 

— Еще раз привет, я вас знаю, вы меня знаете, так что давайте сразу к делу, — говорит Пак без уже привычной улыбки. — Вам досталась самая ответственная работа, как по мне. Соберете неправильные плоды — получится неправильный кофе. Буду повторять хоть тысячу раз, что можно срывать, а что нет, пока не запомните, ясно? 

Бэкхён кивает. Губы складываются в кислую мину. Его ждет адский труд под командованием укурка. 

Чанёль инструктирует парней, пока выдает перчатки и корзины. На плантации уже снуют люди среди стройных рядов кофейных деревьев. Пак приводит их на один из верхних рядов и говорит, что на все десять дней это их работа. Потом повторяет инструктаж, показывая наглядно, какие плоды срывать, а какие оставлять. Под его пристальным взглядом Бён и его напарник утыкаются в ветви, усыпанные красными и зелеными плодами. Сразу становится непонятно, что срывать а что нет. Зеленые не трогать, это ясно, но вот эта красная ягода, она достаточно красная, а вот эта не слишком темная? Бэк не хочет слушать лекцию по третьему кругу. Он решается и срывает пару плодов.

— Бён, не те, — сразу замечает ошибку Чанёль. 

Лекция повторяется, причем не только для Бэка, но и для его напарника. Бэкхён слушает, в принципе, интересный рассказ, но не третий раз за полчаса, и старательно отводит глаза от Пака. В глаза смотреть — сразу выдаст свое отношение к этой работе, вниз — там ноги. Хотя почему бы и нет. Бён опускает взгляд на лодыжки Чанёля. Слова сразу же перестают долетать до ушей, перед глазами выпирающая косточка сустава. Левая нога согнута, показывая плавный изгиб. В итоге Бэк так ничего и не слышит.

Пока Пак уходит проверять своих туристов, Бэкхён позволяет себе расслабиться, перекинувшись парой вежливых фраз с напарником, которого, как оказалось, зовут Чон Тэгун. Тот оказывается молчуном, которого не пронимает болтливый язык Бёна. На горизонте маячит скука. Бэк работает медленно, просматривая каждую ветку по несколько раз. Адская работа. В листья зарывайся, одной рукой корзину держи, хорошо еще немного собрал, еще всякая летающая нечисть норовит в рот залететь, и жарко. Бэкхён ставит корзину на землю и потягивается. 

— Ага, попа орешком, а живот нутелкой. — Неожиданно появляется Пак.

Бэк дергается и оступается, задевая и рассыпая корзину. Он бросается поднимать ягоды под тяжелый вздох Чанёля. 

— О Джа, прости за негатив. Эй, жопа, чего драгоценный кофе теряешь?!

Стоящий на коленях Бэкхён вспыхивает. Он поднимает голову, упираясь взглядом в фактурные коленки и на секунду забывает, что хотел сказать. 

— Слышь ты! — Бён поднимается. — Мне плевать, что ты мою стажировку ведешь, но пошел в жопу!   
— В твою? — ухмыляется Пак.  
— Еще чего! Совсем укурился? Какое у тебя вообще право меня оскорблять.  
— Просто хочется, — пожимает плечами Чанель. — Да расслабься, ты слишком напряжен.   
— Вот не трогай меня и расслаблюсь.  
— Нет, так не интересно. Ты давай восполняй, что рассыпал, и чтобы корзину заполнил.

Чанёль уходит, оставляя Бэкхёна кипеть от злости. В итоге он срывает первые попадающиеся под руку ягоды, хорошо, что не зеленые. Позже, когда взгляд Бэка на дереве не остается того, что можно содрать, возвращается Пак с проверкой. Половина собранного Бёном выбрасывается, и Чанёль персонально еще раз показывает на другом дереве, что нужно брать, смешивая ценные сведения с оскорблениями. Бэк огрызается в ответ, не намереваясь это терпеть и соблюдать субординацию. Кажется, Пака устраивает такое положение вещей.

Несмотря на то, что это стажировка, Чанёль позволяет отдыхать столько, сколько нужно. Обедать их ведут в кофейню при плантации. Они самостоятельно перерабатывают плоды старыми ручными способами и обжаривают по старинной технологии. Кофе получается поистине уникальным. Только Бэкхёну хочется мяса, а не хилый сэндвич с чашкой эспрессо. Работать, видимо, придется впроголодь. Подсмотрев за туристами, он замечает, что те принесли какие-то закуски с собой. Интересно, где они берут еду, и сколько это будет стоить. Командировочных у Бэка немного, на сувениры даже не хватит. Остаток дня Бэкхён ленится, изображая активную деятельность. Пак не придирается, и ладно. Зато ходит туда-сюда, давая Бёну возможность насладиться видом своих ног сзади. С этого ракурса кривота выглядит еще более идеальной.

А в конце рабочего дня Чанёль зовет стажеров выпить за его счет. Все воодушевлены, потому что на предприятиях обработки и обжарки работать тоже не сахар оказалось. Все устали, но отдохнуть готовы. Только Бэка не вдохновляет лицезреть Пака дольше необходимого. Когда он отказывается, все сводится к очередным нападкам, в результате Бэкхён сам не понимает, как соглашается. 

Он ожидает увидеть грязный бар с наркопритоном, но Чанёль приятно удивляет. Этот клуб похож на обычное заведение в какой-нибудь столице, мало чернокожих, американская музыка, все для белых людей, в общем. На Ямайке ожидаешь увидеть экзотику, типа тех же притонов, но никак не такой клуб. Бэк одобряет выбор Пака. На экзотику он еще успеет насмотреться, привыкать надо постепенно, а клуб немного поможет адаптироваться. Главное много не пить, а то чревато последствиями.

И тем не менее, утром Бэкхён просыпается с адской головной болью и пониманием того, что он куда-то влип, но пока не понятно куда.

Вечер оказывается стерт из памяти примерно с того момента, как к Бёну подсаживается Чанёль, говорящий очередную пошлость. Кажется, дальнейшие события связаны с ним же, но Бэк не уверен. Как бы не хотелось обращаться к грубияну, но ощущение какой-то жопы не покидает Бэкхёна все утро, пока он завтракает.

При виде безмятежно жующего Чанёля, Бён начинает сомневаться, так ли страшны его предчувствия. Пак уничтожает овсянку с видом вселенского безразличия. Отнеся посуду к раковине, Бэк слышит свист. И ведь секунду назад этому хаму не было никакого дела до того, что Бэкхён рядом. Нет же, стоило повернуться спиной, как началось. Бэк глубоко вздыхает, оборачивается, чтобы разразиться тирадой, и видит все того же меланхоличного Чанёля. А свистят не ему, и не Пак. 

Долгий выдох помогает Бёну решиться. 

— Пак Чанёль, есть разговор, — без приветствий подсаживается Бэк.  
— Ты должен сначала сказать «доброе утро», — поправляет его Чанёль, не отрываясь от завтрака.  
— Ну, доброе утро, — морщится Бэкхён, предпочтя не нарываться.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Просто желаешь мне доброго утра? Или утверждаешь, что утро сегодня доброе — неважно, что я о нём думаю? Или имеешь в виду, что нынешним утром все должны быть добрыми? — задумчиво изрекает Пак, подперев щеку рукой, с зажатой в ней ложкой, и устремив взгляд в потолок.  
— Да я просто повторил! — взрывается Бэк, уже жалея, что вообще заговорил первый. — Все, забудь.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я забыл? Просто просишь убрать из памяти воспоминания сегодняшнего утра? Или хочешь, чтобы вчерашнюю ночь я забыл, не важно, понравилось мне, ли нет? Или имеешь в виду, что мне стоить забыть только тебя? — с отсутствующим видом вопрошает Чанёль.  
— Вот последнее мне очень нравится… Погоди, что значит забыть вчерашнюю ночь? Пак Чанёль, ты о чем?!  
— О, а ты не помнишь? — оживает Чанёль. — Я, если честно, тоже не все помню, но, кажется, мы с тобой душевно поговорили.   
— Ну вот и не вспоминай, — огрызается Бэкхён. 

Опасения подтвердились. Бэк прислушивается к организму, пытаясь вычленить из состояния что-то кроме раскалывающейся головы и сушняка, но задница, вроде не болит, поясница тоже, на теле никаких следов. Пока Бэкхён мельтешит, Пак заканчивает с едой и поднимает его за локоть.

— Пошли, работать пора, солнце уже высоко. 

Так с больной головой и мельтешащими мыслями Бён оказывается в автобусе, который отвезет его на каторгу. Иначе работу на плантации он не может назвать в своем состоянии. На соседнее кресло падает Пак с неизменной гитарой, в шортах по колено и в новой зелено-желто-красной шапочке. Чанёль широко расставляет ноги, заставляя Бэка тесниться к окну.

— Я все-таки так не могу, — непонятно к чему говорит Пак.  
— Захотелось извиниться за свое поведение? — уточняет Бэкхён.  
— Не, мне не за что извиняться, — ухмыляется Чанёль. — Я хочу помочь тебе вспомнить вчерашнее.  
— Только не говори, что я тебе отсосал! — шипит Бэк, еще больше впечатываясь в стенку, и выставляя между ними рюкзак. С него станется в пьяном состоянии забить на все факторы и пристроиться между чьих-то кривых ног.   
— Ага, значит, подсознательно хочешь меня, — лыбится Пак. — Нет, к сожалению, такого не было. А так, если понадобится, ты зови.

Он подмигивает и пошло облизывается. Бэкхён припечатывает свое лицо ладонью. Сам себя спалил, молодец. 

— Да пошел ты!  
— Всенепременно, как приедем на место. А сейчас давай проведем сеанс медитации, пока едем, может, вспомнишь.

Автобус трогается, салон наполняется сонным бубнежом людей. Кто-то спит, кто-то, как корейцы, прикладывается к уже теплому стеклу. Бэк мечтает о холодном бабл ти, и обещает себе больше никогда не ходить в клубы. Чанёль подсовывает ему под нос бутылку, и где только достал, и протягивает таблетку. Бэк выхлебывает полбутылки за раз и запивает таблетку второй половиной.

— Ты же меня отравить не пытался? — запоздало уточняет Бён.  
— Да, аспирином в таком количестве отравишься.  
— Ты-то чего такой бодрый? — подозрительно щурится Бэкхён.  
— А я и не пил, — пожимает плечами Пак. — Мне религия не позволяет. Ну что, начнем?

Бэк кивает.

— Закрой глаза и представь тот момент, который наиболее четко всплывает в памяти.

Это легко. Бэкхён с удовольствием это делает, потому что от света голова болит еще сильнее. 

Бён сидит за барной стойкой и к нему подходит Чанёль. Бэк пропускает мимо ушей его реплику и заказывает… Маргариту? 

— Вспомни запах, звуки, обстановку. Больше подробностей. Говори вслух.

Кажется, играет старый трек Black Eyed Peas. Бокал холодный, даже стекают капельки конденсата, на край посажен кусочек лайма, и воткнут желтый зонтик. Чанёль спрашивает, почему Бэк такой бука. 

— Да, да, помню. Я как раз пытался начало в памяти найти, но оно ускользало. Давай дальше. 

Пак закуривает и предлагает попробовать. Бэкхён отказывается, еще думая, какая это гадость. В итоге их препирательство перерастает в спор по поводу религий — Чанёль оказывается растаманом. Хотя, не удивительно. 

— Погоди, а разве это сейчас было? По-моему в середине, там еще что-то ужасное на фоне играло. 

Да, перед тем, как закурить, Пак отказывается от предложения бармена налить что-нибудь алкогольное. Это конец песни Бритни Спирс. В клубе крутят какое-то старье, что даже слушать стыдно. Получается, перед сигаретой какой-от кусок пропущен. 

— Я вспомнил, ты прикончил коктейль почти сразу, и начал пялиться на мои ноги. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, они у меня кривые и страшные, но неприлично все-таки.  
— Как будто прилично намекать на мой зад постоянно!  
— Так то другое — твоя жопка секси, а мои ноги куда?

Бэк готов с этим поспорить.

— Ладно, один коктейль унесли и тут же подсунули другой, ты пока таращился на меня, не заметил. Ты спросил, что я забыл на Ямайке.

Пак отвечает, что он влюблен в это место. Звучит глупо, но, похоже, честно. За спиной Чанёля танцпол, люди вяло двигаются. Свет неритмично мельтешит, только диско-шар адекватен. Пак легко перекрикивает музыку, рассказывая о том, что ему так нравится на острове. От разговоров про кофе у Бэкхёна зубы сводит, и он заказывает у бармена что-нибудь покрепче. 

— И вот тут я закурил.   
— А дальше мы перешли на религию. Кстати о религии. Мне казалось, растаманы проповедуют мир и любовь. Так чего ты ко мне цепляешься?  
— Не отвлекайся от вспоминания. Вот мы поругались из-за того, что растафарианство является пародией на христианство, а дальше.

Пак выдыхает дым, и серое марево повисает между ними. Бён ругается на курево, а Чанёль начинает доказывать, что конопля не такая вредная, как принято считать. Чтобы не обращать внимания на треп мужчины, Бэкхён допивает ядреный коктейль и просит повторить. На этом моменте он думает, что зря так напивается. Адская магия ямайского рома.

— Ты такой недотрога, не завидую твоей паре, — фыркает Пак, заставляя Бэка открыть глаза.  
— У меня никого нет, — огрызается Бэкхён, не очень понимая, к чему был комментарий.   
— Я, похоже, что-то вспомнил. — Чанёль поднимает указательные пальцы и шевелит на манер маятника.   
— Что?  
— Вспоминай.  
— Изверг!

Голова болит уже меньше, позволяя сразу погрузиться в темноту воспоминаний, и поймать даже запах конопли, разнесшийся по всему клубу. Странно, что пока они с Паком занимались копанием в памяти, головная боль почти не отвлекала. Сосредоточенность на одной точке здорово помогает, можно и спасибо потом сказать. 

Бён слышит знакомый бит, пытаясь опознать песню. «Иди сюда, грубиян, сделай так, чтобы он стоял». Бэк отмечает, что Риану включили как раз под ситуацию. 

— Я спросил, почему ты ко мне цепляешься.  
— Как же тебя это беспокоит, я смотрю. — Голос Чанёля долетает сквозь возникшую картинку.

«Возьми меня, возьми меня».   
Пак отвечает, что его реакции интересные.  
«Люби меня, люби меня».  
Бэкхён делает большой глоток, обжигая горло, и кашляет. Он просит найти другую жертву, и слышит в ответ, что у него лучшая задница в этом заезде.  
«Сегодня ночью  
Я позволю быть тебе главным».  
Бэк взвинчивается, начиная бушевать, что у него не только зад есть, но еще и душа, какая-никакая. Кажется, в потоке брани, он выпаливает, что-то про кривые ноги Чанёля.  
«Ты хочешь этого?  
Я очень хочу».  
Пак отказывается просто так прекратить. Он веселится, наблюдая за пьяненьким Бэкхёном.   
«Ты хочешь этого?  
Я очень хочу.  
Что хочешь ты?  
Давай покажи мне, детка».  
Бён кладет голову на барную стойку, не в силах держаться вертикально. Из такого положения ему хорошо видны ноги Чанёля. Левой он стоит на полу, а правая зацепилась за подножку барного стула. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Бэкхён бы уже сидел на полу и гладил бедра, икры, ступни. О эти тонкие щиколотки, выемка под суставом, неровные колени. Бён так хочет сползти и обвить конечности вокруг ноги Пака, как коала ветку...   
«Ты сказал мне, что ты плохой мальчишка -  
Теперь покажи, на что способен».  
Чанёль привлекает его внимание, спрашивая, какая выгода ему будет, если перестанет Бэка задевать.   
«Иди ко мне прямо сейчас».  
У Бэкхёна нет вариантов. Тогда Пак неожиданно, это видно по его выпучившимся глазам предлагает выход, который удовлетворит обоих. 

— Мы поспорили… — осознает Бён.  
— Бинго!  
— А сразу сказать нельзя было?!  
— Ты бы мне поверил?   
— Ни за что!  
— Тогда к чему вопросы глупые задаешь. 

Бэкхён стонет и откидывается на спинку кресла. Условия пари всплывают в памяти вместе с возвращением головной боли. Тогда в клубе на пьяную голову Бэк поспорил, что за семь дней соберет тридцать килограмм кофе. Если выиграет — оставшиеся два дня Пак его не трогает, проиграет — будет висеть на доске позора с похабной подписью. Про наказание ему Чанёль подсказывает, так-то Бён не вспоминает этого. Да не важно вовсе, какой приз и наказание, Бэкхён четко вспоминает, что в тот момент им двигало желание покрасоваться. Банально на слабо развели. 

К месту сбора кофе Бэк приползает с мыслью, что он африканский раб на плантации, а Чанёль его белый господин. Бён считает, что тридцать килограмм это очень много. Пак же настаивает, что опытный сборщик получает шестьдесят килограмм в день. А Бэкхёну всего-то за несколько дней половину суточной нормы выполнить. 

Бэк остервенело дерет деревце, даже не отвлекаясь на обед. Лишь изредка приходит Пак, и пытается влить в него воду, кофе, сок, суп… Откуда он достал суп, никому не ведомо, но от похмелья Бэкхён избавляется. В итоге к концу дня у него есть всего лишь три килограмма кофе и желание пойти утопиться. Он даже не замечает подколов Чанёля, так устал. В хостеле Бён сразу же отправляется спать. Оказавшись на кровати, он перестает чувствовать конечности, голова тяжелеет, и Бэк проваливается в сон, так и не приняв душ.

Утром ему ожидаемо плохо. Зверски хочется жрать, пить, в туалет, помыться, а еще аспиринчику. А еще гудят руки-ноги, болит спина, и спать хочется так, будто Бэкхён отработал две ночные смены. В душ стоит очередь, на завтрак очередь, Бён не успевает нигде и в автобус залезает мокрый после помывки, с чьим-то сэндвичем, украденным из холодильника. Злой, голодный, он сверлит макушку Пака, беззаботно болтающего с кем-то из европейцев. После таких мучений Бэк просто обязан выиграть. Зря страдать он не собирается. Прикинув, что ему остается двадцать семь килограмм, и значит, в день ему нужно собирать по три-четыре килограмма, Бэкхён приободряется. У него есть все шансы, если вчера он как раз три килограмма и собрал. Просто надо успокоиться и не спешить, вдумчиво собирать нужные плоды. Больше времени уходит на переделку, чем на сам сбор. Чанёль больно строгий контролер. 

Но за этот день он собирает только полтора килограмма. Пак отмечает в блокнотике цифру и загадочно улыбается. Наверняка придумывает как бы поизощреннее оскорбить Бэка к концу недели. Если Бён не хочет проиграть, ему придется постараться.

Третий, четвертый и пятый день проходят точно как же, как и предыдущие: Бэкхён просыпается за несколько минут до конца завтрака, не успевает ни умыться нормально, ни поесть, досыпает в автобусе, в поте лица работает, уничтожает обед, опять работает, по возвращению идет в душ и сразу спать. И это параллельно с грызней с Паком, тяжелым умственным трудом по различению спелых ягод кофе от остальных, борьбой со сном, голодом и желанием убивать.

Неудивительно, что на шестой день он получает обморок. Несмотря на то, что Бэк работал в шляпе, не забывал про воду, но из-за перегрузки его организм не выдержал. Чанёль перетаскивает его в хижину при плантации, чтобы дождаться доктора. До самого прибытия врача он вертится рядом, постоянно предлагая помощь. Бэкхён лежит и не чувствует в себе никаких сил ответить. В голове крутятся мысли, что так он не выиграет, и зачем это Паку о нем заботиться. Тот притаскивает соков, шоколад, сэндвичи, регулирует вентилятор. Только мельтешит перед глазами, а это утомляет. 

Врач после осмотра говорит, что нужен отдых. Никакие вопли возмущения не меняют его решения, тем более, что Чанёль их не переводит с корейского. Попытки Бёна объясниться безуспешны. Доктор делает укол, назначает постельный режим и покидает плантацию. 

Бэк рвет и мечет, так не хочет проигрывать. Следующий день — последний, но и его он вынужден пропустить. Бэкхён ругается на Чанёля, что тот нарочно это подстроил и наверняка не так перевел слова врача, и на самом деле ему не нужен отдых. Пак скрипит зубами, но четко и спокойно объясняет, что ему не нужны трупы среди стажеров, и если Бён так желает угробить себя, то пари продлится еще один день. Но можно вообще отменить. Бэк, несмотря на все мучения, очень даже не хочет сдаваться так просто. Точнее, из-за страданий он не готов все бросить на финише. Зря что ли доработался до обморока. Так что Бён выбирает отсрочку.

Он дожидается конца смены все в той же хижине и с сожалением провожает в общий мешок свои добытые триста грамм. Ему оставалось всего чуть-чуть, всего-то шесть килограмм, на два дня не так и много. Теперь их надо собрать за один. 

Выспавшись, Бэкхён просыпается, когда уже все уехали. В хостеле наблюдается несколько людей, приехавших не ради рабского труда. Ограбив холодильник, Бэк на сытый желудок решает, что можно посмотреть достопримечательности. Чувствует себя он превосходно, как никогда за всю стажировку. Спросив на ресепшене, как добраться в Кингстон, Бён собирает рюкзак и едет путешествовать. Найти автобусную остановку не составило труда, выйти в центре города тоже, а дальше начались приключения.

Потащиться в Кингстон было плохой идеей. Даже отвратительной. Бэкхён стоит один посреди шумной улицы, прижав рюкзак к груди, а на него пялятся буквально все. И ни одной белой рожи. Бэк видит горы, понимает, что в противоположной стороне море, но как к ним дойти! Спросить не получается — то ли навыки английского Бёна совсем на нуле, то ли местные говорят не на нем. Ни одного слова, ни одной знакомой фразы, сплошная тарабарщина. Бэк уже боится что-либо спрашивать. И в хостел не вернуться: он не знает, где остановки транспорта, а спрашивать — ну понятно. Вряд ли на вопрос, как дойти до хостела Reggae House, ему подскажут правильное направление. Скорее дадут пинка до притона с регги. 

Перед Бэкхёном останавливается убитый белый Джип Рэнглер без крыши. За рулем сидит Пак Чанёль и ухмыляется.

— Потерялся, крошка?

Да хоть черт лысый, Бэк рад видеть знакомое лицо, пусть и этого хама. 

— Отвези меня в хостел, — просит Бён, забыв про гордость.  
— И что ты там будешь делать? — фыркает Пак. — Вышел погулять, так давай подвезу, куда хотел.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я не стою там, куда собирался, — машинально противоречит Бэкхён.   
— Когда стоишь там, куда собирался, то не выглядишь как потеряшка.  
— Да все уже, нагулялся, хватит с меня местного колорита.   
— Жаль, в хостеле у нас, конечно, своя атмосфера, но дух Ямайки великолепен сам по себе, а ты не хочешь попробовать.   
— Опять берешь меня на слабо? — подозревает Бэк.  
— Больно надо, — смеется Чанёль. — Не хочешь увидеть красоту, нет проблем. Запрыгивай, отвезу в хостел.

Предчувствуя какой-то подвох, ну не может Пак Чанёль делать что-то просто так, Бэкхён садится на переднее сидение. Выбора, откровенно говоря, нет. Пусть Пак будет спасителем, пусть он будет потом вспоминать еще и это, но не настолько он злодей, чтобы увезти Бёна в далекие дали и бросить на произвол судьбы. Ведь не может, да?

Пак раскапывает в бардачке солнечные очки и цепляет на нос. Бэк украдкой косит глаза на ноги, отмечая, что шорты сегодня короче предыдущих.

Проходит минут десять, машина выезжает на горную дорогу, а Чанёль молчит. При его любви чесать языком это невероятно. Бэкхён ерзает, чувствуя себя неуютно. 

— А ты давно здесь живешь? — пытается начать светский разговор Бэк.  
— Как универ закончил, — коротко отвечает Пак.  
— А где учился?  
— В Колумбийском.  
— А это где?   
— В Нью-Йорке.  
— Что?!  
— По мне так не скажешь, правда? — ржет Чанёль.  
— Значит ты лентяй и двоечник, раз торчишь здесь.  
— По статистике как раз двоечники добиваются большего, чем отличники.  
— Я бы не сказал, — бубнит Бён, вспоминая свой троечный диплом.  
— Совет: наслаждайся видом из окна. Разговор того не стоит, поверь.

Окна как такового нет. Только если лобовое стекло. Бэкхён вертит головой, стараясь угадать, когда же поворот на хостел. Кажется, он понимает, почему Пак молчит — красиво, до чертиков. Не хочется нарушать атмосферу болтовней. 

Проходит прилично времени, но хостел так и не появляется. Когда машина поворачивает на спуск, Бён начинает подозревать неладное.

— А когда уже приедем?  
— Еще полтора часа примерно.  
— Полтора часа?! Ты куда меня завез?! Где хостел?  
— Да где-то сзади остался, — отмахивается Пак. — Мы туда не едем.

Масштаб трагедии до Бэка доходит не сразу.

— Останови машину! — голосит он со всей силы.

Пак вдаряет по тормозам, и непристегнутый Бэкхён впечатывается в бардачок.

— Уже хочешь меня покинуть? — насмешливо спрашивает Чанёль, наблюдая, как Бэк вываливается из машины и хлопает дверью.  
— Я же просил в хостел! Не гулять, а отдохнуть!  
— Да отвезу я тебя в хостел, что ты, в самом деле, я же там тоже живу. — Даже под очками видно, как Пак закатывает глаза. — Просто заедем по делам кое-куда.  
— Кое-куда это на другой конец острова?  
— Как ты угадал? Ну почти. Так что, садиться будешь?  
— Нет, спасибо, я, пожалуй, сам вернусь.  
— Интересно, каким образом? Будешь ждать попутку или маршрутку? Уверен, что ты сможешь объяснить водителю, куда тебе надо?

Бэк вынужден признать, что Пак прав. Либо он едет с этим прохвостом дальше, либо стоит один на горной трассе в ожидании чего-нибудь. Как бы Пак его не бесил, но оставаться одному посреди острова Бэкхёну не хочется.

Вернувшись на переднее сидение, Бэк делает вид, что это его собственное решение, а не согласие с доводами Пака.

— Кстати, хотел сказать спасибо, за то, что подобрал.  
— Да не за что.  
— Но я не буду, потому что мы едем черти куда, по твоим делам, которые мне даже неинтересны.

Чанёль фыркает, но не реагирует.

Впереди появляется линия моря. Пак поворачивает на дорогу вдоль побережья, вольготно откидываясь и высовывая левую руку из машины. Бэк поражен. Он с открытым ртом пялится на лазурную воду, переливающуюся в лучах солнца. Вдоль дороги растут низкие пальмы. Свежий морской бриз овевает лицо, освежая и радуя. На трассе встречаются машины-развалюшки, многие забиты людьми так, что даже на крышах сидят. Чанёль кивает на сиденье и говорит:

— Мой кабриолет к вашим услугам. Хочешь повеселиться?

Бэкхён не видит повода отказываться. Он садится на спинку кресла и ловит лицом воздух. Челка сдувается, в легкие проникает соленый воздух. Красота. Бён прищуривается из-за слепящего солнца и расставляет руки. Рубашка парусом развевается на ветру. К счастью, Пак не гонит как псих, и дорога более менее нормальная. 

Вскоре Бэку наскучивает изображать мачту, и он возвращается на сидение. Да и вид из окна тоже — монотонное побережье с одной стороны, горы с другой. Едут они еще долго. Чанёль наконец-то заворачивает в какую-то бухту и останавливается у рядов с палатками. Вдоль берега растянуты деревянные пирсы, у которых стоят лодки.

— Ты плавать умеешь? — зачем-то спрашивает он.  
— Да, а что ты хочешь?  
— Нырять?  
— Нет. Как эта информация поможет в твоих делах.  
— Дела подождут. А вот поплавать надо успеть.

Пак вылезает из машины и идет к бунгало у воды. 

— Пак Чанёль! — кричит Бэкхён, не зная, смириться ему с ситуацией, или послать придурка, а самому поискать транспорт обратно.  
— Ну ты идешь?  
— Нет!  
— Зря. Я все равно нырну, а тебе придется сидеть в машине. Выбирай: скучать или весело провести время.  
— Лишь бы не с тобой!  
— Как знаешь.

На самом деле Бэку очень хочется окунуться в кобальтовую воду, но у него нет с собой сменной одежды. Тем более оставлять вещи в открытой машине — безрассудство. Оставшись один, Бэкхён оглядывается. Никаких признаков общественного транспорта. Придется действительно ждать Чанёля, а это неизвестно сколько. И почему он не на своей дорогой плантации.

— Слушай, а может ты на лодке хочешь прокатиться? Я договорился, возьмем и тебя. Обещаю, что не буду заставлять тебя плавать. — Пак появляется совсем не с той стороны, куда ушел, пугая Бёна.  
— Ага, так я тебе и поверил. Сначала завез неизвестно куда, а теперь разводишь на что-то странное.  
— Не неизвестно куда, а в Голубую Лагуну, — нравоучительным тоном поправляет Чанёль. — Давай, соглашайся, когда еще появится шанс оценить всю красоту без туристов.  
— А рюкзак предлагаешь в машине оставить? — ядовито спрашивает Бэк.  
— Да кому нужно твое барахло, — отмахивается Пак. — Возьмешь в лодку, не проблема. 

И не слушая попыток Бёна отказаться, вытаскивает его из машины практически за шкирку. Бэк бубнит проклятия, поминая недобрым словом ноги Чанёля, на которые неудачно засмотрелся. Трепетно прижимая к себе рюкзак, Бэкхён с опаской забирается в старую лодку. Пак передает ему надувной жилет, и к ним забирается черный ямаец и усаживается к мотору. На дне лодки лежат две маски, две дыхательные трубки и две пары ласт. Бэк начинает подозревать, что это не только для Чанёля.

Они выходят в море, но не слишком далеко от берега. Вода пронзительно голубого цвета, настолько прозрачная, что видна морская живность. Бэкхён расслабляется, когда чувствует, что к нему приставать не будут. Он перегибается через борт и полощет руку. Освежает. 

— Я уж думал, ты действительно хочешь меня утопить, — говорит Бён, поворачиваясь к Чанёлю.

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Пак стоит уже без рубашки и снимает шорты, готовясь нырнуть. Мало того, что у него идеальные ноги, красивые накачанные руки, так еще и пресс в кубиках. Он снимает шапочку, без которой Бэк его не представляет, показывая растрепанные каштановые волосы. Бэкхён надеется, что выглядит не слишком глупо, потому что он не может заставить себя отвернуться. Тем более, когда такой мужчина в одних плавках. 

— А это мысль, — ухмыляется Чанёль. 

Не успев среагировать, Бэк летит за борт. Вода попадает в нос, щиплет глаза, Бён бултыхается что есть силы, радуясь, что в надувном жилете. Вынырнув, он откашливается, откидывает мокрые волосы назад и пытается протереть глаза.

— Ты же сказал, что не будешь заставлять! — орет Бэкхён.  
— Сам виноват, что напомнил, — гогочет Пак. 

Бэк переваливается через борт. Он теперь весь мокрый, и это ужасно. 

— Ну чего вылез, все равно уже был в воде.  
— В одежде не плавают.  
— Теперь-то какая разница?

Чанёль надевает ласты, маску и трубку, садится на борт и перекидывает ноги.

— Точно не будешь? — на всякий случай уточняет он.

Взвесив все за и против, Бэкхён поднимается и снимает джинсы. Он берет только маску и трубку, хотя все равно ими не умеет пользоваться и спускается в воду. 

Пак с удовольствием показывает как нужно плавать с трубкой. По началу труся, Бён осваивается с маской и погружается в подводный мир Карибов. На самом деле он болтается почти на поверхности, опустив голову и наблюдая сверху. Проплывают яркие рыбы, анемоны трепыхаются на кораллах, Чанёль подныривает на глубину. Он двигается гораздо свободнее, чем Бэк, что не удивительно. Пак подплывает снизу и разворачивается к нему лицом. Они сплетают пальцы и вместе качаются на волнах. Бён задерживает дыхание, ему кажется сквозь маску, что Чанёль смотрит как-то по-особенному, не как обычно. Пак даже под водой улыбается, зажав трубку между зубов. 

Но Чанёль не был бы Чанёлем, если бы что-то не случилось. Он резко дергает Бэкхёна на себя, и тот ныряет с головой, едва успев захватить воздух. Бэк переворачивается, пинает Пака под водой, и всплывает.

— Идиот! Второй раз уже!  
— А ты ведешься.

В лодку Бён возвращается еще более злой, чем раньше. Такой момент испорчен. Может, ему почудилось, но был контакт глазами, когда Чанёль чуть ли не «кричал» о том, что в восторге от того, как они вместе плавают. 

Он не разговаривает с Паком до самого берега. Бэк раскладывает на заднем сидении его машины мокрые джинсы и сам сырой садится вперед. 

— Ты бы хоть футболку снял, неприятно же, — подсказывает сухой Чанёль, натягивая на мокрую голову шапочку.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Да брось, что я там не видел.

Пак действительно видел все. Им как-то не повезло столкнуться в общем душе, когда Бэкхён уже закончил, а Чанёль решил начать. Естественно Пак отпустил похабный комментарий, касавшийся бедер Бэка, а тот не упустил шанса обозвать обидчика пидором. Чанёль нисколько не обиделся.

— Это не значит, что я хочу показывать один кубик моего живота.   
— Ага, а в мокрых облегающих трусах ты можешь сидеть и все показывать, да?

Бэк быстро прикрывается рюкзаком. 

С ветерком он быстро просыхает, но становится прохладно. Они заезжают в музыкальный магазин, Бэкхён остается сидеть. Чанёль выходит довольный и с гитарой. На вопросы, зачем ему еще одна, только большая, Бёна называют неучем и объясняют разницу между обычной гитарой, бас-гитарой и укулеле. Паку нужно было забрать заказ на акустическую бас-гитару для группы. Для Бэка становится откровением, что Чанёль еще играет регги каждый вечер в хостеле. Просто Бэкхён в это время спит мертвым сном. 

По пути назад Бён не хочет разговаривать, а Пак за рулем также неразговорчив. Темнеет. Настроение Бэка колеблется на отметке ноль. Потерялся, его несколько раз обманули, вынудили уехать далеко от хостела, насильно искупали. Ужасный человек, этот Пак Чанёль. Но тем не менее, один момент с касанием рук под водой перекрывает все плохое, случившееся за день. И голый Чанёль тоже. Почему Пак не может без приколов. 

Чанёль заезжает на территорию хостела и паркует машину. 

— Ну что, ты рад, что увидел новые места? — спрашивает он.  
— Как-то не особо.  
— То есть тебя устраивало, что ты кроме хостела и плантации ничего не видел?  
— Если бы не пари, я бы может и подумал про путешествие, но не в этой ситуации, — огрызается Бэк.  
— Это ты согласился, я тебя не заставлял.   
— Был бы ты нормальным человеком, у меня не было необходимости.  
— Проще надо быть. Don’t worry, be happy.

Чанёль разворачивается, закрывая Бэкхёна от окружающих, и придвигается. 

— Ты все еще можешь отказаться от дополнительного дня. Тогда обещаю, никакого наказания не устрою.  
— Я вообще не помню, чтобы мы договаривались про наказание, — с сомнением говорит Бён. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты до меня не докапывался, понятно?

Бэк выскакивает из машины. Его сердце бьется — Пак наклонился слишком близко. 

Вечером Бэкхён сидит в номере и серфит в интернете про Ямайку. До него долетает живая музыка — те самые вечерние концерты, которые он обычно просыпал. Бэк не знает, Пак там играет, или кто-то другой, но выходить проверять — желания нет. Вообще видеть Чанёля не хочется. Как же обманчиво первое впечатление. 

Тогда в полумраке Пак показался самым идеальным, пока рот не открыл. В голове всплывает образ молчаливого уверенного водителя. Вот это был идеальный мужчина, жаль Бэкхён в тот момент думал о негативе. Во всем виноваты ноги Чанёля. Если бы они не были такими идеальными, Бэк бы даже не заметил нападок. Но его идеальный мужчина не должен быть пошлым грубияном! Даже если им ничего не светит. 

Бён переворачивается на живот и стонет в подушку. Чертова несправедливость. Мог бы радоваться, что Пак обращает на него внимание. Причем какое! Сомнительные, но комплименты его фигуре с сексуальным подтекстом. А утро с похмелья? Кто предложил аспирин и заставлял пить воду? Стоит вспомнить и злосчастный обморок, как Чанёль пытался угодить, чтобы было комфортно. И не просто так Пак нашел одинокого Бэка посреди Кингстона. Кстати, это еще вопрос, как тот это сделал. И Чанёль устроил отдых в Голубой Лагуне, пусть, в своей манере, но стоит признать, это было круто. Ветер в лицо, прозрачная вода, оценил бы Бэкхён это сам? 

На следующее утро Бэк встает в полной решимости попытаться извиниться. Пока только попытаться, если Чанёль опять спошлит, Бён не сумеет себя перебороть. Но ни на завтраке, ни в автобусе Пака не наблюдается. Позже, ближе к обеду, Бэк с высоты своего участка видит, как плантации подъезжает белая машина Чанёля. До них он доходит только после обеда, разговаривает предельно вежливо и ни разу не дает намеков на обычное поведение. Бэкхён теряется, забывая, что хотел сделать, и в итоге мучает себя вопросом: а почему Пак ничего не сказал про его задницу? 

В конце дня финальная проверка веса. Бэк пересыпает урожай на весы, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как меняются цифры на табло. Чанёль тоже внимательно смотрит. Пять семьсот. В сумме с предыдущими днями получается двадцать девять килограмм восемьсот пятьдесят шесть грамм.

— Не повезло, — комментирует Пак. 

Не говоря ни слова, он отправляет плоды в общий мешок и командует отправление в хостел. Бён стоит и не понимает, что это сейчас было. Проигрыш пари был ясен еще с самого утра, но реакция Чанёля не похожа на радостную. Скорее ему безразлично. 

— Эй! Пак Чанёль! Хочешь сказать, что это все?!  
— Не волнуйся, завтра я тебя опозорю, а пока наслаждайся вечером.

Ругань Бэка слышна на другом склоне горы. Что за отношение! Окружающие смотрят на него с сочувствием, кто-то пытается приободрить. Только Бэкхён не из-за наказания бесится. Пошло все к черту, стажировка, плантация, Чанёль. Хоть бы позлорадствовал, придурок. 

Что там этот кретин говорил? Наслаждаться вечером? А Бэк и будет. Он ему покажет. А что покажет, Бён пока не может сформулировать. Но для этого ему все равно нужен Пак, который уезжает на своей машине. 

В хостеле, Бэкхён раздумывает, где найти Чанёля. К сцене начинают подтягиваться люди, музыканты настраивают оборудование. Бэк вспоминает про гитару. А зачем Паку гитара, если не для выступлений. Значит, надо послушать концерт.

И Бён сидит в первом ряду, слушая группу дредастых африканцев, заунывно воющих какую-то дичь. Бэкхён не понимает ни слова. И вообще ему музыка не нравится. Они заканчивают петь, группа меняется, на сцене появляется Чанёль, настраивая оборудование. Бён как обычно рассматривает ноги, размышляя, стоит ли в качестве урока спустить с Пака короткие узкие шорты и отсосать. Чанёль дымит косяком, пока раскручивает микрофонную стойку по своему росту, и переговаривается с музыкантами. С ним играют такие же типичные ямайцы, как и предыдущие. Бас-гитара оказывается в руках совсем укуренного мужика. Еще у них есть африканские барабаны и девушка за синтезатором. Бэк слышит шепотки, мол, кореец лабает регги, и у него это даже получается, но в целом про группу говорят с одобрением. 

Пак проверяет микрофон, издавая дурацкие звуки, и музыканты начинают играть. Барабаны задают плавный ритм, их оттеняет бас. Все остальные звуки создает синтезатор. Чанёль зачитывает несколько строк глубоким низким с хрипотцой голосом, раскачиваясь с закрытыми глазами. Плавный речитатив переходит в вокал, завораживая. А Пак-то умеет петь. Пропевая слова, он как бы разговаривает с публикой, погружая их в наваждение. Даже Бэк, не понимая ни слов, ни музыки, заворожено слушает. Покачиваясь в такт, Чанёль раскручивает свою мелодию, встряхивая людей и снова успокаивая. Песни сменяют друг друга, Пак постоянно взаимодействует с публикой, словами, музыкой, жестами. Он как будто бы укротитель большого клубка змей. Но любой магии свойственно кончаться. Отыграв финальную песню музыканты прощаются со зрителями.

Бэкхён тихо соскальзывает со своего места, пока группы меняются. Он настигает Чанёля у его номера, тот даже не остается послушать музыку, как сделали остальные.

— Чанёль, — зовет Бэк, судорожно продумывая, что он хочет сказать.

А выходит, что и сказать-то ему нечего, кроме как извиниться за поведение. 

— А, привет, Бэкхён, — как будто только сейчас замечает его Пак. А ведь Бён прямо под носом у него сидел. — Что-то хотел?   
— Мне понравилось, как ты выступал, — говорит Бэк, подбирая слова, чтобы начать извиняться.  
— Даже не думал, что ты оценишь, — улыбается Чанёль. — Спасибо, что ли.  
— Я по поводу завтра…  
— Без проблем, никакого наказания.  
— Что? Да я не про это, — отмахивается Бэкхён. — Завтра у меня последний день, и я хотел бы извиниться. Я, наверное, слишком резко воспринимал твои шутки. 

Пак присвистывает.

— Ты успел принять растафарианство, пока я носился сегодня по делам?  
— С чего ты взял, — фыркает Бён. — Я в жизни травку курить не буду.  
— Ну а как иначе объяснить твое миролюбивое настроение? — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Давай, чтобы закрепить успех, скажем друг-другу что-нибудь приятное. У тебя классная жопа.

Бэк закатывает глаза.

— Мне нравятся твои кривые ноги.   
— Что, правда что ли? — искренне удивляется Пак. — Я думал, ты шутил.   
— А я думал, что твои шуточки должны меня задеть в том плане, что во мне только зад хорош, как будто я девушка.  
— Это такой комплимент, — поясняет Чанёль. — Твоя жопка такая соблазнительная, что я готов тебя отжарить.  
— А за свои слова ты готов отвечать? — уточняет Бэкхён.

Наконец-то он знает, чем может отплатить Пак за сегодняшний игнор. Бэк притягивает Чанёля за ворот майки и целует. Свободной рукой он накрывает чужой пах. Пак дает ему несколько мгновений форы и разворачивает их, впечатывая Бэкхёна в стену и закрывая от окружающих. Чанёль жестко целуется, сдавив запястья Бэка. 

— Я в дормитории, к тебе идем, — отрывается Пак.  
— Смазка есть? — спрашивает Бэкхён.   
— Сейчас будет, иди в душ.

Бэк быстро подготавливается и когда выходит, сталкивается с Чанёлем. В номере Бён быстро убирает срач по углам, раздевается до трусов и готовый на все прыгает на кровать. 

Пак врывается как ураган, раскидывая по номеру влажную одежду, презики и флакон смазки. 

— Иди сюда, грубиян, — зовет Бэк. — Сделай так, чтобы он стоял. 

Он раздвигает ноги, поглаживая себя сквозь белье. 

— Ну руки убери, что ли, дай я сам.

Чанёль хватает его за лодыжки и тянет на себя. Пружиня на кровати, он нависает сверху. Начав с поцелуя, Пак мнет, гладит, пощипывает тело Бэкхёна, не стесняясь и осторожничая. Бён начинает постанывать очень быстро под большими руками Чанёля.

— Я должен предупредить, что ты у меня первый, — еле успевает вставить Бэк.  
— Спасибо, это важная новость. 

Пак шепчет грубые пошлости, дразня Бэкхёна. Он не выдерживает и сбрасывает Чанёля, перекатываясь и усаживаясь на него. Уже Бэк кусается и царапается, особое внимание уделяя ногам. Дорвавшись до вожделенных конечностей, он их чуть ли не облизывает.

— Малыш, возьми меня, — стонет Пак, когда Бён прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Бэкхён избавляет их обоих от белья. Сегодня он сделает все, о чем мечтал с момента полового созревания. И возьмет, и примет, и надеется, что не раз и не в одной позе. 

Чанёль опять подминает Бэка под себя.

— You say I’m a rude boy. I show you what you got now, — говорит он,   
— Подожди, это разве не строчка из Рианны?   
— О да, мы ведь под нее поспорили.

Чанёль подстраивается под него. Он не просто удовлетворяет свои прихоти вопреки обещанию, но в большей степени дает Бэку управлять. Пак как будто чувствует, как нужно двигаться, что говорить и где трогать, чтобы Бэкхён ныл от желания кончить. Грубиян оказался джентельменом в постели. Первый раз Бэк запомнит в позитивном ключе.

Уже на втором заходе Чанёль отрывается и превращается в грубияна из песни. Он так укатывает Бёна, что тому не остается ничего кроме как взмолиться о пощаде. Они валяются, перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, пока Паку не приходит в голову принять душ. Глубокой ночью очереди нет, но они все равно экономят время, сполоснувшись вдвоем, да еще и случайно снеся полочку для душевых принадлежностей. Чанёль остается ночевать у Бэка, не желая возвращаться к двадцати потным мужикам в дормиторию. 

Утром Пак будит его поцелуем и уносится по каким-то своим делам. Обидно немного, но и так все замечательно. Еще это наказание. Бэкхён решает не выходить до вечера, спокойно собраться и не страдать. Ночные воспоминания приятно греют душу. 

Но около двенадцати его просят освободить номер, потому что таковы правила хостела. Чертыхаясь, Бэк выкатывает чемодан и ждет, пока его выпишут. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Бэкхён не замечает Пака. Попрощаться не пришел, значит. У него, наверное, много таких Бэков каждую стажировку, устал с каждым прощаться. Бесит, придурок. 

За администратором происходит какое-то шевеление. Сотрудники что-то клеят под фотографию в рамочке. Бён с удивлением узнает свою фотку из профайла компании. Это и есть наказание Пака? В чем смысл? А смысл узнается, когда сотрудники отходят, являя миру надпись на корейском: «Детка генерального директора». Какого такого генерального? Что Чанёль курил?

— А, простите, а кто генеральный директор? – тут же спрашивает Бэк у администратора.  
— Вот, — девушка показывает на соседний портрет.

В представительном молодом мужчине в элегантном костюме, с белоснежной кожей и идеальной прической Бэкхён с трудом узнает… Пак Чанёля. И то, благодаря ушам. Между растрепанным загорелым полуголым растаманом и ухоженным директором такая огромная разница, что каждый день проходя мимо ресепшена, Бэк ни разу не связал свою занозу в заднице с портретом. Он стоит с открытым ртом, ловя мух, пытаясь осознать то, что всю стажировку хамил, пусть и в ответ, партнеру своей компании. А еще посмел ввязаться в пари и в конце трахнул Пака. Замечательный послужной список.

— Детка, что застыл, пошли покатаемся, пока до отлета время есть. — Чанёль возникает как черт из табакерки, заставляя Бёна подпрыгнуть.  
— Ты… Да ты!   
— Я, а кто же еще, — смеется Пак.   
— Ты гендиректор!  
— Ну да, а ты не знал?

У Бэкхёна только матерный ответ вертится на языке. 

— Я-то думал, что ты храбрый и не боишься начальства, даже крутой отзыв о тебе написал.  
— Просто объясни, как?! Ты и вот он, — Бэк тыкает в фотографию, — это два разных человека.   
— Элементарно. Пошли в машину, по дороге расскажу.  
— Опять собираешься меня искупать против моей воли? — подозревает Бэкхён.  
— Больно надо. Кстати, через неделю ничего не планируй.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Приеду и буду наказывать. Помнишь, ты пари продул? И я, кстати, имею право называть тебя жопой, деткой и как мне вздумается.  
— Приедешь?..  
— Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься, жопка моя.


End file.
